By Any Means
by BlackInkedObsession
Summary: Peter Hale wants to be Alpha, again. By any means necessary. (1 of By Any Means Necessary series)


"Derek, I'm home," Isaac called out, entering the apartment. He had just closed the door when someone knocked Isaac to the ground.

"Yes, you are. But I'm afraid, Derek is not." Peter pulled the younger wolf up by his hood. "Luckily, I am."

Isaac felt anything but lucky as Peter dragged him to the couch. He tried to fight the man off, but Peter was stronger than he had led them to believe. "Let go! Let go!"

Peter threw Isaac down onto the couch. He wrapped one hand around Isaac's wrists, pinning them above the boy's head. "Now, that's enough of that." His eyes glowed blue as he took in the young Beta, or at least that's what the pack is supposed to believe. "Now, I want you to lie there and take it like the bitch we all know you are." Peter extended one claw, cutting a strip down the middle of Isaac's hoodie and t-shirt.

"W-What do you mean?" Isaac stammered. No one knew the truth, expect for Derek.

"Oh, please. The rest of the pack can believe that you're a Beta but I have been around far longer than them. _Long enough to know the difference between the scent of a Beta and that of an Omega."_ Peter whispered the last part against Isaac's ear, the words sent a shiver through the boy's body. "Don't worry, I won't tell them," Peter said as the last piece of clothing was removed from Isaac's body. "But they'll probably figure it out when you give birth to my pups."

"NO! DON'T! PETER, STOP!" Isaac's cries of panic were ignored as Peter flipped him onto his stomach. Peter licked and sucked at the Omega's entrance until the healing effects were slowed and his hole was a nice shade of pink. Peter made sure to nip at it every few seconds.

Peter smiled, when he saw that Isaac was hard. "It's good to know you're enjoying yourself, too."

"No! I'm not." Tears streamed down Isaac's face.

"Oh, come'n now." Peter unzipped his jeans. Pulling out his large, meaty cock, Peter rubbed it against Isaac's hole. The sensation causing natural lubrication to ooze from Isaac's hole. "There's no shame in it, Isaac. You're an Omega. After all, this is what you live for."

 _No!_ _I'm more than this. I may be an Omega but that doesn't mean I want to-_

Isaac's thoughts were interrupted as when Peter shoved his cock inside Isaac's virgin hole. Peter didn't even take the time to stretch him. Isaac screamed in pain. Peter, ignoring Isaac's screams, thrusted in and out of the boy. "Such a nice, tight hole, Isaac. You just don't want to let me go."

It was too much for Isaac's body. Peter was to large inside of him. And, yet, it wasn't enough. The longer Peter was inside of him; the more it felt like it wasn't enough. As Peter continued thrusting deeper and deeper, he hit a spot inside the Omega that sent waves of heat to his groin. Isaac moaned in pleasure.

"Awe, you like that?" As soon as Peter found the spot, he made sure to hit that exact spot inside of Isaac with every thrust. Isaac felt like he was floating in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

It wasn't long before Peter's knot began to grow. He leaned forward, whispering in Isaac's ear, "Get ready, Pup. This is the part all Omegas dream of."

Isaac didn't know what Peter was talking about. He didn't get the chance to ask either because suddenly it seemed that the base of Peter's cock was swelling. It took a moment for Isaac to realize that it was. Because of the swelling, Peter's cock would catch on Isaac's rim. Isaac became more panicked as the appendage kept swelling and it seemed that Peter was determined to get the thing inside of Isaac.

His thrusts became rapid. Peter gripped Isaac's hips to hold the boy's hips up. Isaac had lost the strength to hold himself up long ago.

Finally, Peter's knot forced its way into Isaac. Locking the wolves together, Peter's cock sprayed his seed in long, heated strokes inside the boy. Isaac shook as he was forced to cum from all the sensations, ashamed of himself.

Isaac blacked-out for a few minutes. When he came to, Isaac realized that Peter was not only still inside but still coming. Isaac frantically tried to pull off of Peter, but they were locked together. His efforts seemed to only end up hurting Isaac. Peter gripped the boy's hips, wrapped hand around his throat, and pulled Isaac up onto his knees, so that he was pressed firmly against the older wolf. "I'd stop that if I were you. You'll only end up hurting yourself. The knot will go down eventually."


End file.
